


First Night Back

by emmalinerosette



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode: s03e22 The Most Toys, Extended Scene, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalinerosette/pseuds/emmalinerosette
Summary: After Data's rescue from Kivas Fajo, one question remains.Missing and extended scenes for "The Most Toys." Fic won't make sense without knowing the episode.





	First Night Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my partner. We watch TNG together as long-distance dates every night. We both were so upset over this episode. So when my partner ended up in the hospital for the day (they're okay!) I wrote this to cheer them up.

_First Officer’s log: supplemental. Having given my account of the facts of the kidnapping and retrieval of Lt. Cmndr. Data from the trader, Kivas Fajo, I feel I’d be remiss if I didn’t make some note of my impressions of those facts. Everything I understand tells me that where Data is involved, I might as well stick to the facts. That any misgivings about Data’s state of mind are mere projections. Yet I can’t shake the feeling that he lied to me in the transporter room when he implied the disruptor must have discharged as a result of transport._

Will sighed and paused the recording. He rose from his seat and moved to the replicator.

“Computer, a Sazerac.”

The computer beeped its acknowledgement and the replicator hummed as the drink materialized. Will sat down again before taking a drink, and then he downed half the beverage in one go. If he had any hope of feeling any effects of the synthehol, he’d have to shock his system with it. Of course, Ten Forward had a small stock of the real stuff available, but Will was in no mood for company he’d inevitably attract in the lounge. He resumed recording.

_It’s my job, as First Officer, to look out for the well-being of the crew, physical, mental, and emotional. Had any of them been taken instead of Data, and the same circumstances had played out, I’d know what to think and how to react. The choice to fight ones way out of a corner is instinctual to most humanoids. I’d understand any other crewmember turning to lethal force and may well have done the same had it been me. So why should I be uneasy with Data making that choice from an intellectual judgment?_

_Well, Fajo wanted Data for his singular uniqueness. That uniqueness is what now leaves me questioning myself. Data once told me that prejudice is a common trait in humans. I think my reservations once again come from ignorant prejudice. I can’t know what it’s like to make decisions the way Data makes decisions, but given that I could easily have reached the same course of action… I intend to let this go._

_That leaves me, however, wondering what to do for Data. He experienced a trauma, one I’d send any other crewmember to Counselor Troi for immediately, yet it’s Data. I’ll discuss the best course of action with the Counselor. She’ll probably have a better idea what to do._

 

***

 

Data walked into the brig without acknowledging the guards on duty, although he noted to himself the extra security officer standing at attention to watch the prisoner. Such a guard was not required by regulation.

“Oh, have you come to see me repent? Your final satisfaction? Want to see me beg for mercy?” Fajo sat down on the bunk. “You’re not going to get any of that from me.”

“I expected nothing,” said Data.

“Our roles are reversed. Aren’t they, Data?” Fajo chuckled without humor. “You’re the collector, now. Me, I’m in a cage.” The trader flung out his hand and struck the force field confining him to the cell.

“So it seems.”

“Don’t count me out too quickly. I had you in my collection once. I can have you there again.”

“Unlikely, sir.”

Fajo laughed again, dismissing the threat with a wave.

“Your collection has been confiscated,” said Data. “All of your stolen possessions are being returned to their rightful owners. You have lost everything you value.”

Data had seen to it. After debriefing, he’d returned to his quarters and utilized his personal console to make contact with the owners of each of Fajo’s stolen treasures. Data paused after making arrangements to feed the Lapling which he’d been permitted to bring to his quarters for the time being. Once it was seen to, Data turned to tracking down Varria’s family so her body could be returned.

Fajo tried to hide how much he cared behind a mask of composure, but Data could detect the fury in Fajo’s countenance. “That must give you great pleasure.”

“No, sir, it does not. I do not feel pleasure. I am only an android.”

Data turned and left Fajo behind. There was more he could say to the man, but Data had confirmed what he’d come to suspect. Kivas Fajo’s need to possess and control him was insatiable. If Fajo exerted that control directly, Data could have withstood whatever Fajo had in store. But the man would always come at Data sideways, using Data’s respect for life against him. Data had already seen how the excuse of controlling Data had given Fajo a taste of the cruelty he’d always harbored without fully expressing. A man who could poison a colony to possess him, could kill his lover of 14 years to control him, could certainly grow to do far worse with Data as his excuse. The blood Data would have gotten on his hands killing Fajo would have been far less blood than Fajo would have cast onto him.

Data said none of that. He returned to his quarters. Geordi had been by and returned all his personal effects that had been distributed upon his supposed death. Data turned on the holo-display of Tasha for a moment. Her smile reminded him of the Mona Lisa.

Data had no need for sleep, and had found previous attempts pointless, but suddenly the prospect of not thinking for a few hours held great appeal. He laid down and slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about 1. Riker drinking Sazeracs, 2. Worf posting an extra security guard to watch Kivas Fajo bc eff that guy, and 3. Data insisting the Lapling should stay with him that first night bc she's ~easily scared~
> 
> Feel free to share your feelings via kudos and comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
